My Music, Pretty Cure!
by JoyPrecureGreen
Summary: Azami and Mari are two girls who love music with all their heart. But when an evil threat appears and threatens to take away their music, it is up to them to become the Legendary Warriors of Pretty Cure! Read and Review!


**Watashi no ongaku (My Music) Precure!**

**Hi everyone! This is a new Pretty Cure fanfiction that I'm aking that is dedicated to music, the thing I like the most! Hope you guys enjoy this one and don't forget to review and tell me who will be your favorite character.**

**Alright, on with the fanfic!**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Pretty Cure, only the characters and the plot!**

Episode 1: Play My Music Card!

"Uh, my first day of junior high and I'm late!" A girl with strawberry blonde hair and blush pink eyes said.

She ran around the room and quickly placed her uniform on herself along with pink suspenders on her skirt, hanging on her side. She grabbed her bag and ran down the stairs.

She peeked into the kitchen to see her mother and father sitting in the dining room chatting while eating breakfast.

"Azami, it's about time you woke up. I thought you'd miss your first day of school." Her mother said.

She looked like Azami, but instead of blonde hair she had brown. She got her hair from her father.

"You should have woke me up Mom, my alarm still isn't working."Azami said as she picked up a piece of toast from her plate.

"Sorry sweetheart, but I wasn't the one up all night playing her guitar." Her mother answered smirking.

Azami rolled her eyes playfully," You know I always play before I sleep. It gives me good dreams."

"Well you better hurry, you're gonna be late." Her father said.

"Right! Bye Mom, Bye Dad." Azami said as she kissed them goodbye and ran out of the door.

Her father chuckled," She was just like you back when you were her age."

Her mother laughed," Yup, I was."

* * *

"Man, I'm starting to think about getting a new alarm." Azami said as she glanced at her watch.

She ran through the sidewalk, making sure she didn't bump into people by accident. But, she stopped as something caught her eye.

'Resonate Music Store? I've never seen this shop here, and it's looks pretty noticeable too.' Azami through as she continued to run to school.

* * *

"Princess, did you see that girl? Do you think she is one of them~shocku." A voice said.

"I felt it too, maybe she can be one of them." Another voice said.

* * *

Finally, Azami made it into the classroom and sat down just before the bell rang.

"Azami-san, late again?" A voice asked.

She turned around and saw a girl with medium length brown hair and deep blue eyes. She was wearing the exact uniform as Azami, only she had blue headphones wrapped around her neck.

"Yeah, sorry about that Mari-san. I was panning to buy a new alarm clock too.

Mari giggled," Well you better get one soon, or you'll be late every day."

Just when she said that, the teacher walked in and everyone took their seats.

Azami looked out to the window and sighed,' I need to go check that Music store out again. Something about it just draws me to it.'

"Azami! Are you paying attention?" The teacher yelled, startling Azami.

"Oh, sorry Sensei." Azami said as she chuckled sheepishly.

The teacher went back to doing attendance.

"You okay Azami? You totally dozed off for a sec." Mari whispered.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about this music store I never saw before. You want to come with me to check it out again?" Azami suggested.

"Sure, I'm in."

* * *

"So, this is the store you were talking about? Seems like no one is really paying any mind to it." Mari said as they both stood in front of the store.

"I know, it's really attractive too." Azami said.

The store was a multi-colored store that had a bright sign on top reading,' Resonate Music Store!' Who could miss that?

"Well, let's take a step inside." Azami said as she opened the door to let Mari in first.

The two gasped as they walked into the empty store. There were all different kinds of instruments inside, ones that they've never seen or heard of before.

"Woah, this is like music heaven." Azami said as she looked around some more.

"Ready to test it ?" A voice asked.

"Ready."

"Alright, let the Pretty Cure Project begin, My Music, Precure start!" The first voice yelled as a flash of light appeared.

"Hey Azami, what's going on?" Mari asked as she saw the growing light.

Azami looked up from the instruments and gasped," What the heck?"

"Pretty Cure translation complete: Cure Tune and Cure Lyric found." A monotone voice that sounded like a computer said as the light disappeared.

"Cure Tune..." Azami said in confusion.

"Cure...Lyrics?" Mari asked in shock.

"Um, sorry about that girls. I really didn't mean to frighten you." A girl's voice said.

The girls turned around and saw a girl about their age with white hair and dark silver eyes. She was wearing a gray vest with a white tank top under, also with blue jeans and black boots.

"Uh, it's okay." Mari responded.

"Yeah, it's not like we're not blind or anything." Azami said wiping her eyes.

"Hey, don't speak to the Princess like that." A new voice said.

Azami put up her hands in defense," Sorry! Wait, did you say Princess?"

A blush pink fox popped up onto the girl's shoulder," Yes I did. Her name is Princess Song of Melody Kingdom."

"Wow, I never met a Princess before." Mari said in amazement.

"You might want to explain what's going on, including that talking fox on your shoulder." Azami said pointing to the fox.

"Oh, my mistake. As what Shock said before, I am Princess Song of Melody Kingdom. And I need your help to save it." Song explained.

"How can we help? We both are just two harmless school children." Azami mentioned.

"She was getting to that." The fox names Shock yelled.

Azami glared daggers at him.

"Anyway, that whole light thing was to find out if you two were legendary warriors we call Pretty Cure." Song explained.

"Pretty Cure? You mean those girls who wear cool outfits and fight evil to save the humanity of Earth?" Mari asked excitedly.

"Yes."

"What would have happened if we were not who you were looking for?" Azami asked.

"We erase your memory of this store and everything that happened." Shock answered.

"But that doesn't matter because I knew from the moment you passed by our store that you were a Pretty Cure."

"So, what makes you think we'd agree to do this?" Azami asked.

"Because if you don't, then your precious music will be turned into something evil." Shock said narrowing his eyes at Azami.

"Okay, geez. You know Princess, you should put a muzzle on that fox's mouth." Azami said smirking.

Shock growled.

"Okay, that's enough Azami. Anyway, who the threat in this situation?" Mari asked while glaring at her friend.

" His name is Daisuke and he's my uncle. He wants to take over everything that involves music and turn it evil. He used monsters called 'Untunes' that destroyed my home. Please, you have to help us." Song explained.

Azami and Mari looked at each other," We'll do it."

"Oh, thank you so much. Here, follow me and we'll get started." Song said as she lead the girls into the back room.

"How came many people pass by this placed and never seem to go inside?" Azami asked.

"This store is invisible and only Pretty Cure can see it, which also told me that you were one of them." Song explained.

The four entered a room full of books and a large table with a few chairs around it. The girls sat down as Song brought some tea and cookies over. She also had something else in her hands.

"These are your Pretty Cure Song Compacts. They help you transform when you need it." Song said as she handed one to each girl," And your mascots have your Play Signs."

Azami looked at her pink compact and Mari looked at her blue one," Mascots?"

"Yes, which brings me to Shock. He will me Azami's mascot." Song said.

"What!?" Both fox and girl yelled as they looked at each other.

Song ignored them," And Mari, you will have DJ. Dj, come here please."

A blue alligator walked into the room," You need me Princess?"

"This is Mari, your Pretty Cure companion." Song explained.

Mari smiled at the alligator," Hi My name is Takahashi Mari, let's get along, okay?"

DJ walked up to Mari and smiled,"Will do Mari."

"Why does Mari get the nice mascot and I get the annoying one?" Azami asked as she side glared at Shock, who did the same.

"I'm sure that you two will get along soon enough." Song said with a chuckle.

'Well, we should be getting home. Thanks for the tea and cookies Princess." Mari said as she got up, picking up DJ.

"Your welcome."

"And don't worry, well show this Daisuke guy what we've got." Azami said.

"Thank you." Song said with a warm smile.

"Now let's go, foxxy. I have a lot of homework to do." Azami said as she picked up Shock and placed him in her book bag.

"My name is Shock!" He yelled.

"Whatever..." Azami said as she and Mari walked out of the store.

* * *

"Wow, who knew that we'd become one of the Pretty Cure! I always wanted to be one my whole life." Mari said as the two walked home.

"Yeah, who knew."

"But what if it's a dream, and I wake up without DJ?"

"You won't."

"But-"

"Listen Mari, it isn't a dream. It's real life and it's up to us to save the world." Azami said grabbing her shoulders and shaking her.

"O-ok I-I get it!" Mari said while laughing.

Azami smiled as she let her go.

Mari has been her friend ever since they were in pre-school. They were even next-door neighbors. Some might say "Why doesn't Azami walk with Mari to school?". Well, you'll have to go buy Azami a new alarm clock if you want that to happen.

Azami finally made it home and said goodbye to Mari before she walked in.

"Azami, who was school today?" Her mother asked as she set the table for dinner.

"It was great, I'm going to go do my homework before dinner." Azami said as she walked up the stairs.

Azami walked into her room and set her book bag down and opened it. Shock popped his head out and looked around.

"You room looks weird." He said as he jumped out.

"It does not, I think it looks awesome for an average girl's room." Azami said as she looked around herself.

Azami had a nice pink and black wall with blush pink carpet. She had a nice bed with a lot of pillows on it, a black desk and chair, a dresser and drawers, and a cute lamp on her bedside.

"Anyway, I'm hungry." Shock said as he climbed Azami bed.

"Want a Pb& J?" Azami asked.

"No, we fairies don't eat that. Here, try this." Shock said.

"Precure, Food Sign." He called as a cute little button appeared that looked like a plate," Use that with your compact."

Azami took out her compact and placed the button inside. A plate of food appeared in front of Shock and he began to eat.

"I see. Well, I'm going to do my homework. Feel free to rome around if you want." Azami said as she walked over to her desk and began her homework.

The next day, Azami snuggled into her pillow.

"Time to get up!" A voice said.

Azami was so shocked that she fell off her bed with a slow thump," What the heck was that for?"

Shock smirked," I saw you didn't have an alarm clock, so I decided to wake you up myself."

"But it's 6:30 in the morning!"

"The earlier the better." Shock said as he jumped of the bed and chuckled.

Azami growled as she got up and went into the bathroom.

After she had finished and had breakfast, Azami walked out of the door just when Mari was getting out too.

"Azami, you're up early. That's a first timer." Mari said as she walked up to her.

"My mascot woke me up. I feel so tired." Azami said as she yawned.

"Oh calm down, you'll be fine." Mari said.

"Oh, are these the girls that Master Daisuke said to get?" A voice said.

"Yeah, that's them. They have a weird fashion sense here on Earth."

"That look like helpless little girls."

The girls looked around at the voices.

"Uh oh, not them." DJ said as he popped his head out of Mari's book bag.

"Who are they?" Azami asked.

"They are Hidoi. They work for Daisuke, and they play terrible music." Shock explained.

The first one who spoke up had strawberry blonde hair with red highlights and crimson eyes.

The second one had blonde hair and blue highlights with turquoise eyes.

The third one had black hair and green highlights and emerald green eyes.

"My name is Reddo" The first one said.

"And I'm Ao." The second one said.

"I'm Midori." The third one said.

"What do you want here?" Azami asked.

"To turned your precious Earth music into evil, so we can use you humans as mind slaves." Reddo answered.

"There's no way you're doing that." Mari answered.

"How do you know that?" Ao asked smirking.

"Because we're Pretty Cure and we can do anything." Mari replied to her.

"Shock, how do we transform?" Azami asked.

"Take out your compacts and yell 'Precure, Play my Music!' and we'll do the rest." He explained.

"Okay." The girls said as they took out their compacts.

* * *

"Precure, Play my Music." They yelled as their mascots unleashed their buttons. Azami's was the Play Button and Mari's was the Pause button.

"Go, Precure Play Disc!" The mascots yelled," Mirror!"

The girls reflections, after the transformation, appeared onto the mirrors and they both were engulfed into a bright light (Azami=Pink AND Mari=Blue).

They held hands as they floated down a bright pink and blue vortex. Azami let go of Mari's hands and Mari floated away.

Azami kicked her legs high as pink and white high tops with black shoelaces appeared. She traced down her arm with her fingers and pink fishnet arm warmers appeared on her arms. Followed by that was a one-shoulder top with a criss cross tie in the middle. She had a puffy pink with a black belt and pink suspenders on her sides. She has a pink strip on her neck that held her Play Sign and a pink and white bag to hold her compact. Her hair was tied up into a ponytail with a white bow and turned a magenta pink, as well as her eyes.

She floated back down to wear Mari was and then left her to do her own transformation.

Mari gracefully went onto one foot and stretched out the other, almost like a figure skating pose, and short blue boots (similar to Milky Roses') appeared along with white stockings. She did a motion like she was a DJ and short fingerless fishnet gloves appeared. She spun around and a puffy short dress with a black jacket on top appeared along with a cute pair of blue and black headphones. Her blue strip appeared on her neck along with her blue Pause Sign. Her compact was placed into a blue and white bag along her side. She ran her fingers through her hair and it straightened out, turning into a turquoise color with a white headband.

She met up with Azami at the bottom and they both turned around, having their backs to each other. They turned around again and high-fived each other.

"The sweet beat of my heart gives me my strength," Azami said as she turned around and posed with her arms out and her legs crossed," Cure Tune!"

"The passionate words written in my heart," Mari said as she turned around and posed with her hands again like she was DJ and her legs crossed as well," Cure Lyric."

"Let's Play My Music," They both said as they grabbed each others hands and then did their poses again," My Music, Precure!" They finished.

* * *

"Well sisters, it looks like we're going have to call Pest Control because we have a bunch of vermin in our way." Reddo said to her sisters, who nodded in agreement.

"It is time to call out the monster within." Ao said.

"Agreed sisters." Midori said smirking.

"Untunes, bring your Negative Music to this world." They all yelled as they fired Negative energy at a nearby park bench.

"Uni!" It yelled as it grabbed both Cure Tune and Cure Lyric and sat them down on the bench and tied its arms around them.

"Let's us go!" Cure Tune yelled with protest trying to break free.

"This isn't fun anymore!" Cure Lyric yelled.

"Haha, these are the girls who are suppose to save the world? How pathetic." Reddo said while she chuckled.

"We are not pathetic, and we'll prove it to you!" Cure Tune said as she and Cure Lyric broke free from the monster's grasp.

"Cure Lyric, bring out the Magical Pen and Paper and write down a music spell so you and Cure Tune can defeat the monster!" Shock explained.

Cure Lyric nodded as she called," Music Paper!" And a piece of paper and a pen appeared in front of her and she began to write.

She handed the paper to Cure Tune, who nodded in agreement.

"Now, call on your Pretty Cure instruments." Shock said.

"Tune Guitar!" Cure Tune yelled as a pink guitar appeared in her hands.

"Lyric Flute." Cure Lyric yelled as a flute appeared in her hands.

"Precure, Freeze Shoot!"

The monster froze into place after the spell was activated.

"No go Cure Tune!"

"Okay."

"My heart, tune up!" She called as she placed her Play Sign at the tip of her guitar," Precure, Tune Rumble."

"Uni!" The monster yelled as it disappeared.

"No way!" Ao said in disbelief.

"Impossible." Midori said also.

"We will be back Pretty Cure!" Reddo said as she disappeared.

* * *

The girls changed back to their regular clothes.

"So, this is what we'll be doing for now on?" Azami asked.

"Yes." Shock said.

"Well, we have a long way to go."

**Thanks a lot for reading everyone! Hope you enjoyed it. My other story Fresh Pretty Cure, which you can find on my channel, will have another chapter soon. Don't forget to read and review and tune in next time for Chapter 2!**


End file.
